List of Bad Girls Club participants
This is a list of "bad girls" who have appeared on the American television show, Bad Girls Club. Contestants are called "bad girls" due to their behavioral problems and dominant behaviors on the show. The series first aired in 2006, there has been five seasons to date, which have been filmed on two locationshttp://bad-girls-club.oxygen.com/about-the-bad-girls-club. The fifth season, Bad Girls Club Miami, aired on Tuesday, August 3, 2010. The cast of the Bad Girls Club are to follow certain rules that are placed for them to avoid being removed from the show, either for, being violent towards television producers, the house, or harming other "bad girls" in the house which would result in a immediate removal from the show. In some cases, a bad girl would wish to leave the show for personal issues regarding their love life, court, or other personal issues that void the bad girl in the house. Once a "bad girl" is removed from the house, producers of the show will, if early in the show, replace the fallen bad girl with a new one. In some rare occasions a replacement bad girl may also wish to leave the show, also Season 1 was the first season, so far, to have had multiple replacement bad girls which has not occurred until Season 5. A total of 44 participants have appeared in the five seasons of the Bad Girls Club series. Bad Girls "Bad girls" nicknames Since Season 3, the producers of the show began "nicknaming" each "bad girl" with their own nicknames that were given, either, due to their personality during the show or the nicknames were given for what they do or for their personality before the show. Bad girls by age During the process of being part of the "Bad Girls Club" partipants must be between the ages of 21 and 25. The "bad girls" listed are ages at the time of filming and are ranged by youngest to oldest. Kerry Harvick, from season 1 (2006), holds the title as the "oldest bad girl" that has entered the show with being, at the time of filming, age 31. During season 3, age regulations changed to 21-25 but later change, again, when the cast's ages from season 5 were revealed. Jodie Howell, also from season 1, holds the title as the second "oldest bad girl", while Brandi Venus, from season 5 (2010), became the third oldest "bad girl" replacing Jennavecia Russo from season 2 (2007). Season 2's (2007), Tanisha Thomas holds the title as the youngest "bad girl" to have entered the show, at the time of filming. Notes Contestant's age at the time the season was filmed. *Andrea (from season 2) replaced Lyric in episode 13, but left the show in episode 21; after the other roommates discovered her blogs. *Kayleigh (from season 5) replaced Morgan in episode 4, but left the show in episode 7; after her roommates began getting on her case about being true to them and being a "woman". After the show *Every season thus far has appeared on The Tyra Banks Show. *Cordelia has appeared in several adult movies. *In 2004, Neveen appeared on Forever Eden. Jennavecia appeared in the fifth season of Fear Factor. *In 2008, Sarah was featured in an issue of Playboy. *In 2009, Joanna was the winner of Vh1's For the Love of Ray J. Tanisha made a guest appearance on season three of The Bad Girls Club and appeared in 2010 on season seven of VH1's Celebrity Fit Club. *In 2010, Jennavecia appeared in the third season of Vh1's reality show Tool Academy. *Amber (season 3), Kendra (season 4), and Sarah (season 3) appeared on Love Games: Bad Girls Need Love Too, a dating show which was a spinoff of the "Bad Girls Club". *In 2010, Tanisha (season 2) and Amber (season 4) appeared at separate times on Love Games. Tiffany (season 3) appeared on a deleted scene of Love Games: Bad Girls Need Love Too. *Tanisha Thomas appeared in the seventh season of the American reality television show, ''Celebrity Fit Club References Category:Lists of reality show participants